


Slumber

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The sight of Leilana took Bleddyn’s breath away when he turned — more so than usual.She had clearly let herself into his room while he shopped, was now laid bare on his bed; not a trace of her clothes in sight. Her black, feathery wings flanked her lithe form as she patiently gave him a moment to take her in. He noticed the tuft of fur at the tip of her tailjustcovered her crotch, teasing him.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _One muse has a sex dream about the other_.
> 
> Leilana belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

The sight of **[Leilana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43381212)** took  **[Bleddyn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36165063)** ’s breath away when he turned — more so than usual.

She had clearly let herself into his room while he shopped, was now laid bare on his bed; not a trace of her clothes in sight. Her black, feathery wings flanked her lithe form as she patiently gave him a moment to take her in. He noticed the tuft of fur at the tip of her tail  _just_  covered her crotch, teasing him.

He still didn’t completely understand how, but even with her blindfold on, he knew she could see him.

Leilana’s soft, amused smile only reinforced his suspicion. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he echoed. Without taking his eyes off her, he set his bags down, then felt himself almost be nudged from behind as he gravitated towards the bed. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

Blushing from his compliment, she silently reached for him when he was close enough, and guided him down on top of her.

—

The next thing Bleddyn was aware of was the  _feel_  of Leilana. Her wings encased both of them in almost complete darkness, which forced him to rely on his other senses.

He felt her limbs around him as he moved in a gentle, steady rhythm; felt a thicker section of her tail’s length, previously slicked with her own fluids, slide back and forth against his entrance to stimulate him in return. The muffled sounds she made as she marked his skin with her mouth turned him on further.

“Faster, Dyn,” Leilana finally requested, clenching around his cock when he obliged. “ _Yes_. Just like that.”

—

—

Bleddyn’s eyes fluttered open as he came, a low, sleep-heavy moan tumbling from his lips. Laying belly down on his bed, naked, he groped at the sheets while his hips continued to rut against the mattress until he was thoroughly spent.

Sticky, soaked with sweat, and panting, he rode out the moment of bliss alone. When it passed, he felt disappointment at realizing it had been a dream.

His groan of frustration was muffled by the pillow he covered his head with.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
